Love Bound
by Clever Ink Slinger
Summary: This is a short drabble that was written for The Competition That Must Not Be Named. It is compact story about a wedding day.


**Title: **Love Bound**  
****Category:** Books - Harry Potter  
**Challenge(s): **The Competition That Must Not Be Named**  
****Prompt(s): **Write without using any character names until the very end of the story.  
**Length: **Drabble - 835 words!**  
****Rating:** K - for everyone!**  
****Thanks: **To my friend Jess for reading over this and telling me it is lovely.  
**Disclaimer:** Though it pains me to say so, I do not own the rights to anything that belongs to the Harry Potter universe, nor do I make any money from writing about them. The only thing(s) that I can claim as mine own are the ideas and/or characters that may be woven into the wonderful world of all that is Harry Potter. Everything else is used in the spirit of good-natured fun or naughty shenanigans. What can I say? I just like to play!  
**Author's Notes: **Please don't criticize this drabble too harshly for mistakes. I decided to take a last minute challenge which is due tomorrow and my beta won't be able to get it back in time. So, once my beta has finished reading over everything, I will update this story with the edited version.

* * *

Love Bound

Mr and Mrs were standing beneath a beautiful, wisteria draped pergola that stretched across the lush green lawn of their spacious country cottage. Rows of smiling guests were seated on rustic benches beneath the enchanting arched wooden frame. Above all of their heads were dark vines of green that wound around the intricate framework. Lush heavy heads of purple flowers draped so low from the emerald vines that they almost brushed some of the pointed hats amongst their friends and family. One, exceptionally friendly, giant sat in the back row with two great big clusters of frilly purple blossoms tucked, in the most comical way, behind each ear so that he could see the ceremony. The intoxicating sweet scent of the hanging wisteria drifted on the warm afternoon breeze that played along Mrs' bare shoulders to tease her loosely curled brunette locks. The sensation of it tickling along her neck made a shiver of delight chase up her spine.

Mrs was pleased that the day had turned out just as beautiful as she expected it would. As most little girls did, she had dreamed of what her big day would be like, from the dress all the way to the music that would be playing gently during the ceremony. Incredibly there was only one thing that deviated from what she had imagined as a girl, and that was the location. Mrs always thought she would be married in a grand castle with sweeping halls. Instead she and her husband decided to host the ceremony and reception from the comfort of their own home. They did, after all, have a lovely expanse of vibrant grass that would easily hold those that were invited. There was also a wonderful flower garden that made for a breathtaking backdrop. It was the perfect place for their equally perfect wedding day. And though she knew exactly what she wanted, there had still been months of planning, preparing, testing, tasting, visualizing, and smelling to do so that their special day was magical.

Mr stood beside her, proud as could be, and held their bound clasped hands high above their heads. All of the important people in their lives were clapping in celebration of their union, and Mrs thought she heard the sound of muffled crying coming from the back where a certain giant sat. Just as she turned to check she felt her hand lower, and then the brush of lips brought her umber gaze toward her handsome husband. His trademark of unruly jet hair fell across his forehead as it always did, hiding the scar just above his glasses. From behind those familiar glasses his emerald eyes were filled with adoration. Just the sight of him looking at her like that made her feel as if her very heart would melt.

He grinned down into her beautiful upturned face and said, "Shall we?"

Mrs nodded her head causing the brown curls to bob around her shoulders. With their hands still clasped together by the brightly coloured cords of their handfasting, they started to move down the aisle together. Their friends and family stood as they walked by. Most of them continued clapping, but she noticed that a few held their wands pointed towards them, casting enchantments. Looking up she saw that there were hundreds of little purple butterflies fluttering through a sea of silver sparkles. The illuminating sparkles drifted down in a gentle veil of what looked like charming confetti. Both of those paired with the gorgeous wisteria made for a captivating sight as they made their walk as husband and wife.

At the end of the aisle the couple turned backed to face the crowd long enough to say, "Alright everyone, now it's time to celebrate."

With that, they turned and led the way to another pergola that was a larger replica of the of the one they'd used for the ceremony. Beneath the wooden frame were rustic tables laid out in purple and silver. Surrounding each table in a fan of alternating colours were cushioned benches with elegant designs carved into the polished wood. To either side of the entrance there was a long table that held an endless buffet of delicious food prepared by paid house elves. At the centre of the tables there was a fountain of pumpkin juice and butter beer, and along one side of the canopy was an open bar for those wanting something a bit stronger.

Just passed the tables there was a small step down onto a sunken dance floor with a stage in the corner for the band. He swept her out onto the gleaming floor and the band began to play Butterfly Waltz, the song they'd chosen for their very first dance. Before they began he pulled her against him to gave her the sweetest of caressing kisses. When their lips parted Harry guided them confidently in a beautiful waltz, making Hermione feel just like an elated princess with her brilliant ball gown of white swirling around her ankles.


End file.
